Desperation
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: Miranda and Lizzie do something that ends up with one of them dead, now it's up to Tru to get there on time and save the day
1. Death calls

High school, the place where the dreams of a teenager start taking shape... or get shattered in the blink of an eye...  
  
Miranda Isabella Sanchez, 17, was the average teenager; her best friends Elizabeth "Lizzie" Brooke McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon have their lunch in the school's cafeteria.  
  
-You know... I still can't believe we're on our second year of High school... -Miranda Said  
  
Lizzie held her hands.  
  
-Believe me you are, and I'm happy that you're with me. Both of you –She said  
  
The bell rang and as they got up Ethan approached.  
  
-Hi guys  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
-Hi Ethan.  
  
-Hi Ethan – Said Miranda also  
  
-Hiya Ethan – Added Gordo  
  
-Look guys, how about ditching class and coming to something really really amazing?  
  
Miranda nodded and Lizzie glared at her.  
  
-Miranda...  
  
-Oh come on Lizzie... it'll be fun...  
  
-But...  
  
-Please?  
  
-Oh ok...  
  
-Guys I don't think this is a good idea –Gordo said  
  
-Look Gordo if you want to stay then go ahead, we're going with Ethan, right Lizzie?  
  
The blond girl nodded.  
  
-Let's go then, my car is in the parking lot –Said Ethan  
  
As they left Gordo felt as if he was doing something wrong by letting them go.  
  
-WHOOO!!! – Miranda yelled as she sat beside Ethan in his car  
  
Lizzie was nervous, in all her life it was the first time she ditched school and it was to be with her friend. Moments later they arrived to a street where a huge group of teenagers where having what seemed to be a party.  
  
-We're here, HEY!! JACK!!!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie saw what really was going on, they were racing.  
  
-Wow... I have never been in this thing before... it's so exciting.... –Miranda said  
  
-I don't know...  
  
A very handsome boy approached them.  
  
-What do we have here? – he said taking Miranda's hand and kissing it.  
  
-H... Hi... I... I... uh.... She's Lizzie...  
  
-A pretty girl indeed... and your name is...?  
  
-Lizzie... I mean Miranda; my name is Miranda...  
  
-A beautiful girl with a beautiful name... you don't see that too often.  
  
Miranda blushed.  
  
-And who are you? –Lizzie asked  
  
-My name is Rick, you want to see me race?  
  
-Yeah, why not, come on Lizzie. –Miranda said  
  
Lizzie followed her friend to where Rick's car was parked, it was a beautiful red porche.  
  
-WOW THAT'S YOUR CAR?? –Miranda said  
  
-Yeah, isn't she a beauty?  
  
-HEY RICK!!! YOU'RE NEXT!!! –A guy yelled near  
  
-Can I have a good luck kiss? –Rick asked  
  
Blushed Miranda gave him a kiss on the cheek. As he got inside the car Lizzie pulled Miranda's arm to get her looking at her.  
  
-What's wrong with you? –Lizzie asked  
  
-Nothing I just like him...  
  
-Get your hormones under control will ya?  
  
-Calm down, I'm not going to do anything with him if that's what you're afraid of.  
  
-Look... I'm sorry... let's go see the race OK?  
  
Both girls went to see the race, in the end Rick won it, and when he returned Miranda ran to him and gave him a big hug, another girl got there.  
  
-Who are you? –She asked.  
  
-I'm Miranda, glad to  
  
-Get off from Rick – She demanded  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-Get off from Rick he's mine  
  
-I'm sorry but I don't see a nametag on him, and besides he's the one who can tell me that.  
  
-Really? Why don't we race for him? The winner takes him.  
  
-YOU'RE ON!!!  
  
-MIRANDA!!! – Lizzie yelled.  
  
-Get ready little girl and meet me in five minutes on the start line... of course... if you got what it takes...  
  
-BET I'LL BE!!!  
  
Lizzie pulled her friend towards her  
  
-What are you doing? Are you crazy??? You got your driver's license two days ago and now you want to race???  
  
-I drive better than you do!!!  
  
-Girls what's wrong? –Ethan said  
  
-Ethan can I borrow your car? –Miranda said  
  
-Sure, go ahead.  
  
Miranda took the keys and walked towards the car.  
  
-MIRANDA COME BACK HERE!!! –Lizzie yelled  
  
Lizzie ran to her friend.  
  
-Miranda I beg you stop this... please – She said in tears  
  
-No. For the first time in my life I'm going to do something for a guy I love.  
  
-Love??? YOU JUST MET HIM!!!  
  
-Who said I just met him? –She replied coldly  
  
Lizzie stood there in shock, for the first time in her life Miranda confessed that she kept her a secret; the blonde girl reacted when she heard the car moving.  
  
-MIRANDA!!!  
  
But the girl didn't hear her. She got in the startup line. A few meters from her a black car prepared to begin the race.  
  
-OK!!! READY!!! GOOO!!! – A boy yelled  
  
The race began, Miranda pressed the accelerator to the top, for most of the time she had control of the car but suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere, Miranda tried to avoid it but she only found herself on a collision curse with a parked truck. Lizzie fainted when she saw the brutal impact.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The meeting

Tru Calling and Lizzie McGuire  
In  
Desperation  
  
Tru Davies got off from the plane at Los Angeles International Airport, at her 27 years she was working as an attendant at the New York's morgue, and it was there where she found out that she could talk to the dead and not just that... she could also go back 24 hours in time to prevent those deaths, though this time, her plan is to take a long two weeks vacation with her brother Harris.  
  
-So, what's your plan? –He asked  
  
-Well I don't know... I been saving this money... perhaps I'll go shopping first.... –Tru replied with a smile  
  
-I rather go to the beach....  
  
-Oh... OK...  
  
As Harris took way to the beach Tru went to the mall, she was looking at a necklace when her cell phone rang, upon seeing the number she just hanged up. Yet when she was having lunch a couple of hours later her phone rang again, she decided to answer.  
  
-What is it Davis?  
  
-Ah finally, I was starting to think that you were avoiding my calls.  
  
-I'm on vacation you know.  
  
-Yeah and I'm sorry, really I am but  
  
-Uh uh, forget it, I'm not flying back to New York, Davis I just got here.  
  
-No no no, all I want is for you to go to L.A.'s morgue and pick some papers for me, ask for Doctor Breski, he knows what he's to give you.  
  
-okay... I'll go grab your papers...  
  
-Thank you very much Tru, you're the best.  
  
-Yeah yeah  
  
Tru hanged up and placed her cell phone back in her pocket, while she continued her lunch she started to think about the occurrences in her life. After graduating from high school she got a job at New York's morgue, there she discovered that she had the strange power of hearing dead people talk to her and ask for help, furthermore, as soon as that happened she was transported 24 hours back in time, so far she was able to save everyone, including her own brother. She wondered if the same events she experienced in New York could repeat themselves here in California. The following morning after breakfast she took way to L.A.'s morgue, as she entered she saw a woman dressed in black, she had blonde hair and glasses, along with her she saw a girl about 17 years old, she was also dressed in black and was crying silently while hugged by a man while another boy about her age with curly brown hair sat beside her. She went in and saw a doctor working on a body.  
  
-Excuse me, Dr. Breski? –Tru asked.  
  
-Yes, who are you? You're supposed to wait outside you know.  
  
-I'm Tru Davies, Dr. Davis sent me here to pick some papers.  
  
-Oh welcome, yeah, the papers are in front desk, it's a white envelope, you can take it yourself.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
Tru went back outside and as she sat to look for the envelope, the woman she saw before, approached.  
  
-Excuse me...  
  
-Yes? –Tru replied.  
  
-My name is Jo... Jo McGuire and... and I'm here... to... to claim the body... of Miranda Sanchez...  
  
-I'm sorry but I  
  
-Please... we have been waiting here for three hours. –Jo said interrupting her  
  
-OK, I'll help you, just let me go ask Dr. Breski OK?  
  
Jo nodded and Tru walked back in.  
  
-Dr. Breski?  
  
-You found them?  
  
-Yeah, thank you, but that wasn't what I wanted to ask you about, there's some people out there asking for a body.  
  
-Who's? –Dr. Breski asked.  
  
-Sanchez... Miranda Sanchez...  
  
-Oh can you give me a hand please? She's inside, third row, number 4, can you help me prepare her?  
  
-Yes Dr. Breski, of course.  
  
Tru sighed, she was on vacation and she ended up working, but the sight of that people out there changed her mind, L.A.'s morgue wasn't too different from New York's, it wasn't difficult for her to find the body, she gasped when she opened the file, she thought they were looking for an adult and the picture she saw was of a teenager.  
  
-"multiple trauma... car crash... "oh God...  
  
Then she proceeded to pull the body out, the girl's face had several bruises and her left eye was black, Tru caressed her hair, the sole thought of that girl being the sister and daughter of the people outside made her shiver, but as she was finishing to take the body out, the unthinkable happened.  
  
-Help me... - Miranda said turning her head to her.  
  
As soon as the girl spoke Tru felt everything around her move and she found herself back in the plane and on her way to L.A.  
  
-You woke up at last – Harris said  
  
-That girl...  
  
-What?  
  
Tru pressed the button above her to call the stewardess who came moments later.  
  
-Yes, how can I help you?  
  
-When do we get to L.A.? –Tru asked.  
  
-In about an hour and half – She replied.  
  
-Thank you – Replied Tru  
  
-Can you tell me what's going on? – Harris asked.  
  
-L.A. is three hours behind New York right?  
  
-Yes but why?  
  
-It's about 6am now... we're going to get there about 7am... come on  
  
-Great... don't tell me we're again on one of those flashbacks you get.  
  
-Yes.  
  
An hour later the plane arrived, and Tru got off.  
  
-So what now? –Harris asked.  
  
-Go to the beach as you planned, I'll take care of this.  
  
-How did you...?  
  
-Just go okay?  
  
Harris nodded as he saw his sister run away, she knew where to go since she read where Miranda's school was on her file the day before. Meanwhile in the school Lizzie is having lunch with her friends.  
  
-I can't believe we're on our second year of high school – Miranda said  
  
Lizzie held her hands.  
  
-Believe me we are and I'm happy that you're with me. Both of you –she said  
  
Tru ran into the school.  
  
-Where is she... come on....  
  
She saw a blond girl.  
  
-Excuse me, what's your name?  
  
-I'm Kate Sanders, can I help you with anything? –She replied.  
  
-I'm looking for a girl called Miranda Sanchez, you know where can I find her?  
  
-She's probably having lunch in the garden with Lizzie and Gordo  
  
-Thank you.  
  
As Tru ran out she saw Lizzie and Miranda leaving with Gordo.  
  
-MIRANDA WAIT!!! -Tru yelled.  
  
Surprised the girl and her friends turned around.  
  
-Who is she? – Lizzie asked.  
  
-I don't know... -Miranda replied  
  
Tru got to them.  
  
-Miranda you have to stay in school, don't go with them.  
  
-What?  
  
-Don't go. – Tru said.  
  
-Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want but I'm leaving with Ethan and Lizzie. –Miranda said and turned around.  
  
Tru pulled her arm back.  
  
-You're going to die today Miranda – She said holding the girl's shoulders.  
  
-¿¡!?  
  
To be continued 


	3. Just in time

Lizzie McGuire and Tru Calling in Desperation.  
  
Part 3  
  
Miranda Glared at her.  
  
-What did you just said? - She asked  
  
-You're going to die today if you leave the school. -Tru replied.  
  
-What are you? Some kind of freaky fortune teller? -Miranda said  
  
-Maybe you should listen to her Miranda - Lizzie said.  
  
-What? Lizzie you're my best friend you're supposed to be on my side.  
  
-I'm not on anybody's side, I  
  
-Good, then we better get going, goodbye...  
  
Lizzie glared at Tru while Miranda pulled her arm and Ethan walked along them, she glared at them as they left, Kate got beside her.  
  
-I can't believe this... dorkie Lizzie is ditching school...  
  
-You said your name was Kate right?  
  
-Yeah why?  
  
-Do you know where she's going? -Tru asked.  
  
-Yeah, where else, to see Ethan race at Figueroa street.  
  
-Can you take me there?  
  
-Look I don't know who you are, and I have to go to cheerleading practice -Kate replied  
  
With this Kate walked away. Tru was about to go after her when a voice spoke.  
  
-I can take you.  
  
She turned around and saw the curly brown haired boy she saw at the morgue.  
  
-Good, let's go your friend is in danger.  
  
-How do you know? Who's in danger?  
  
-Miranda... you have trust me, I know...  
  
-Do you have a car or anything? -Gordo asked.  
  
-Yeah let's go, my car is outside.  
  
Gordo followed Tru to her car, he didn't knew why he was helping her since it was the first time he saw her but something inside was telling him desperately that it was the best course of action; for a few minutes Gordo led Tru from the school until she saw several cars and a crew of teens gathered around them, he saw Lizzie and Miranda among them.  
  
-There they are -he said.  
  
Tru parked the car and walked towards them.  
  
-What are you going to do now? -Gordo asked.  
  
-I don't know yet but you're going to help me.  
  
-What?  
  
Tru walked towards the group where Miranda was, at that very moment Miranda and the other girl were discussing.  
  
-...I don't see a name tag on him -Miranda said  
  
-I'll race you for him -the other girl replied.  
  
Tru ran towards Miranda who was walking towards Ethan's car.  
  
-MIRANDA STOP!!!! -She yelled  
  
-You? Can't you leave me alone?  
  
-Look I'm not joking, you're going to die if you get in that car.  
  
-Yeah right, look, I learned to drive when I was 12 and I have been doing this since I was 15, so I think I know what I'm doing.  
  
-Really? Look, when you get in there a car will appear in that crossroad there and you will get killed.  
  
-Nobody drives there anymore -replied Miranda  
  
-Take Lizzie with you.  
  
-What?  
  
-If you're so sure that you will be safe then you won't mind taking her with you, right?  
  
-Well...  
  
At that very moment Lizzie arrived along with Gordo.  
  
-You... Miranda I beg you, don't do it -Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda glared at Tru and Lizzie for almost a minute before taking Lizzie's hand.  
  
-Come with me. -She said.  
  
-Where are we going? - Lizzie asked  
  
-Race. -Miranda replied.  
  
Gordo glared at Tru while Lizzie and Miranda got in Ethan's car.  
  
-What are they doing? -Gordo asked  
  
-I'm saving her... she wouldn't dare to put Lizzie in danger.  
  
-I hope you're right... -Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie placed her hand on Miranda's as she started the car on the start line, Miranda just glared at her, the boy in front of them signaled the start of the race. Lizzie closed her eyes as Miranda pressed the accelerator and the car started to move, but as she got close to the intersection Miranda remembered Tru's words, glaring at Lizzie she pressed the brakes and to her shock and amazement a car drove exactly in front of her, it was the McGuire's.  
  
-MOM!!! DAD!!! –Lizzie yelled  
  
Jo got off from it.  
  
-ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE GET OFF FROM THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!! AND YOU TOO MIRANDA!!!  
  
Lizzie got down from the car and walked towards her mother, for several seconds they glared at each other, then, the next thing she knew was that she was in the pavement with an intense pain in her cheek, her mother glaring at her with tearful eyes.  
  
-mom...  
  
-I can't believe you and Miranda where so irresponsible and stupid...  
  
Sam got beside her wife.  
  
-Honey...  
  
-No Sam, don't try to defend her  
  
-Mrs McGuire I  
  
-Miranda I think you better go home and tell your mother what you did, and say goodbye to Lizzie, you won't be seeing each other again.  
  
-MOM!!!  
  
-Elizabeth get in the car. – Her mother said.  
  
-I'm sorry... I really am... - Miranda said in a whisper for a voice.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
